Talk:Shandia Chief
Conjectural title? First of all, on Talk:Shandians it was proven that it's "Shandia" and not "Shandian", so he needs a name change. But if we don't know his true name, isn't this page conjecturally titled? And even if it isn't, how do we differentiate between him and the Shandia chief of 400 years ago? 15:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Do we have a page for the old Shandia chief? 15:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) How about turning it into a category and display the two known chiefs with "????" under their pictures, however stating all their appearance and other features? Bump. 10:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC) We need this solved before the chief thing takes turn. It's a pretty major thing and we are stopped half way editing the pages. Didn't we settle that one? 13:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Very clear majority there. No reason for the "should we" to be discussed. As for conjectural, he's referred to as this many times (there's Kanji and Romanji for it, so it doesn't really fit the conjectural definition, like "Samurai from Wano" would), and I don't think deleting his article would be beneficial at all. 00:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) But how do we differentiate him from the Shandia Chief from 400 years ago? And how do we correct that we have no information or images for that character? 15:14, October 12, 2013 We didn't have a page for the Chief from 400 years ago before. I say we keep it as just unnamed Chief in the Shandia page. 15:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) As we did with the Mr. 7 page, we can talk about both of them on the same page. Pictures of the old Shandia chief are contained in the Noland flashback too. http://i.imgur.com/f5B8reO.png 17:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I searched through all the appearances of both the present and past Shandia Chief, and I didn't find a single reference to "Shandia Chief" (シャンヂア酋長) expressly. On all occasions, it was just "chief" (酋長). The anime credits of Episode 168 also refer to him simply as "chief", albeit using a slightly different word (首長): http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/5227/2tek.png Unless someone can find a single instance of "Shandia Chief", the jname/rname/ename parameters should be removed and it should be put back in conjectural articles. 07:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Let's just merge him (and the previous chief) into the Shandia article. 21:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) This is quite important, so bumping this. Need to know what people think... 02:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok this is my suggestion: We make a general page called Shandia chief. "The Shandia chief is the leader of the Shandia tribe, ..." Appearance: "the Shandia chief has the usual Shandia attire. (...) He is somewhat old (...)" Personality: "Has integrity and is considered wise enough to lead. Everyone trusts him to take crucial decisions blah blah blah..." Abilities and powers: "He is responsible for making crucial decisions, leading his people through hardship (war etc)." Template: Known Chandia chiefs: Pictures of the two known chiefs. Something like this roughly.... So basically what you're saying Vaz is that we turn it from a character page into an occupation page? Interesting... 14:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) That sounds good. Let's do that. 14:40, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I can attempt to change the content here on this page if you all agree. We don't even have to rename it. Sounds good, I agree. 07:36, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I thought I had commented here, I also agree with Vaz's idea. There is clear majority so we can go ahead and do it. 09:57, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Done! History needs some work though. We need a portrait for the first Shandia Chief. 12:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Already linked the picture of him above... http://i.imgur.com/f5B8reO.png 14:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC)